The invention is directed to an apparatus for handling and conditioning bioinjurious waste, especially radioactive waste consisting of a working space or chamber having containers for receiving and dosing the waste, conveying and controlling devices for the waste and additive materials as well as a filling station for filling the final storage containers.
In numerous living areas there are formed wastes which according to their nature are toxic, radioactive or in other manner, load the environment. Because the danger there are laws pertinent especially to the handling and storage of such wastes. These wastes include for example, nuclear power plant wastes, scientific and medicinal wastes from industry, research centers and hospitals, as well as other chemical-biological wastes. The treatment of the waste preponderantly takes place at the place where the waste is obtained, frequently with mobile conditioning apparatus.
There are known a whole series of processes according to which the wastes mentioned can be deposited in solid form the use of the particular solidification process thereby is chiefly dependent on the type of waste. Such conditioning processes and apparatus are described in several publications (e.g., German AS No. 1199414, German AS No. 1771244, German OS No. 2228938, German OS No. 2249563, DL patent No. 40837, German OS No. 2421142, German GM No. 7711596).
In the known conditioning apparatuses particularly disadvantageous, are their lack of compact construction, the contamination problems it brings with it, additionally a high transportation weight contingent upon expensive final storage container--conveying devices, furthermore the only limitedly variable possibilities for application in regard to the conditioning of wastes of different radioactivity, additionally in regard to accidents and the setting free of volatile or aerosol dust respectively from injurious materials, the existing industrial safety equipment.
Therefore, it was the object of the present invention, to develop an apparatus for the conditioning of bioinjurious waste, especially radioactive waste consisting of a working space having containers for receiving and dosing the waste, conveying and control devices for the waste and the additives and filling stage for the final storage containers which is laid out compactly, has a relatively low transportation weight, permits a variable insulation, is constructed for economical operation and industrial safely.